


ill refer to you as my special love

by subtlyhaught



Series: the combination of all of this is the death of everything [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: The inability to accept the eventuality of her actions was, perhaps, Josie Saltzman's greatest weakness.





	ill refer to you as my special love

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have MORE thoughts on 1x14 here

The inability to accept the eventuality of her actions was, perhaps, Josie Saltzmans greatest weakness.

Though she didn't realize it until her heart was riding away on the heels on her greatest love.

Maybe she should've realized at 7, when Lizzie fell off the Salvatore School docks as a direct result of a _double dog dare_ Josie had concocted, causing her to stand far too close to the edge of the fraying wood. Maybe she should've realized at twelve, when her eyes lingered a tad too long on locks of red hair, and Lizzie made a remark about her being _obsessive_. Maybe, she should've realized at 13, when the flames that consumed Hope Mikaelson's room licked her ceiling and kissed her walls, both entrancing in nature, and absolutely, utterly terrifying.

At 16, the realization made her weak in the knees.

The worst part, however, was knowing she held all the power to make Penelope's retreating form halt.

There was a myriad of possibilities Josie could explore, thousands upon thousands of ideas Josie could exploit to trump her greatest flaw, her biggest weakness. For one, she was sure a simple _ignalusa_ would work just fine if her only goal was getting Penelope to stop in her tracks, but not only would that be severely damaging to the infrastructure of the school, but it would neglect all the other options Josie could choose from. The other options that actually held gravity - words like "_stop_," and "_wait_," and "_don't go."_

Even just - "_Penelope_."

But Penelope's heels were still echoing against the polished floorboards, her suitcase was still trailing behind her, and Josie said nothing.

Because as weak as Josie Saltzman was for Penelope Park, she'd always be weaker for the eventual.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @ jsiepark and @ tessaportr or tumblr @ evies-writings


End file.
